um conto sobre a família Son!
by Just040Fun
Summary: dia a dia da familia Son!um pouco antes e um pouco depois da batalha com cell!pequenas mudanças:Goten tem só alguns meses de diferença com Trunks e Goku ainda está vivo qdo ele nasce e goku pode deixar mais uma lembrança para chichi....
1. Chapter 1

Esse é o meu primeiro fic. Por isso, adoraria saber se estou indo bem ou não com isso hehehe então, reviews, please! Ah, e só pra deixar claro, eu não tenho direito algum sobre dragon ball ou seus personagens, exceto parcialmente,sobre Goma, criada por mim (parcialmente pq nem sei se posso dizer que uma personagem criada com base na obra de alguém é minha heheh). Então se alguém por alguma razão bizarra quiser usá-la eu gostaria que me avisassem antes. É isso, vamos à história!

Essa fic se passa algum tempo depois do aviso de Trunks do futuro, pequenas mudanças... Goten nasce alguns meses depois de chibi Trunks, um pouco antes da batalha com Cell, e assim Goku pode deixar mais uma pequena surpresa para Chi Chi antes de partir...

Eram cerca de dez da noite quando Goku e Gohan voltaram à sua casa após mais um dia exaustivo de treinamento com piccolo na Montanha de Paoz.

-AHHHH! Aí estão vocês! Finalmente chegaram! – Goku e Gohan assustam-se como sempre ao ouvir a voz zangada de Chi Chi – Quando falei que Gohan podia treinar com você não quis dizer o dia todo! Quantas vezes falei que que queria o Gohan até as seis da tarde em casa para estudar pelo menos um pouco por dia! E o que são todos esses machucados? Estão a cada dia piores!

- Ah... Chi Chi...um... desculpe ehehe não vimos o tempo passar... quer dizer... eu...

- Quer dizer nada! Até o jantar já esfriou e ...

- Ahn... gomen nasai okaasan... – desculpou-se Gohan dirigindo-se à mãe

- Ah... bem... entrem logo! Vou esquentar alguma coisa para vocês – resmungou ela acalmando-se um pouco ao ouvir a voz do filho. Ela costumava gritar bem mais com o marido do que com ele.

Assim goku e sua família entraram em silêncio em sua casa e Chi Chi colocou o usual banquete sobre a mesa, que como sempre, foi consumido em segundos pelos dois sayajins. Goku então inclinou-se na cadeira apalpando a gigantesca barriga que havia se formado após o magnífico jantar.

- Poxa, como eu comi! Valeu ChiChi!

- Gotisou sama deshita! Exclamou Gohan feliz, elogiando e agradecendo a comida da mãe.

ChiChi deu um breve sorriso enquanto observava os dois sayajins com um olhar ao mesmo tempo terno, cansado e até mesmo temeroso. Se por um lado a vida de esposa de um dos guerreiros mais fortes do universo que ainda por cima tinha uma capacidade incrível de se meter em problemas era difícil, imaginar uma realidade sem ele era simplesmente impossível. Afinal, por mais que ele partisse, ela sempre sabia que ele voltaria. Desta vez, entretanto, algo a incomodava a cada vez que ele se despedia dela pela manhã para treinar. Havia algo naquele sorriso que ela tinha a impressão que estava para desaparecer logo...

- Chi Chi? Você ta bem?

- Ah?... é ... é claro que não! Não estou! – exclamou a mulher recuperando o jeito severo de falar para afastar os pensamentos negativos – Gohan! Vá já para o banho! E durma logo em seguida porque amanha vamos mudar algumas coisas por aqui! Você não sai de casa sem terminar os seus estudos diários!

- Mas... okaasan, nos sempre encontramos o Piccolo-san ao amanhecer e...

- Não me interessa! Goku pode avisar que você vai chegar mais tarde a partir de amanhã! Agora não discuta! Banho e cama! – completou ela com voz tão autoritária que fez o menino sair rapidinho da cozinha.

- Bem, então acho que vou...- começou ele entre dois bocejos

- Vai o quê? Para a cama é que não sujo desse jeito! Banho para você também! Agora! – falou com firmeza para o marido que saiu da cozinha para o banho com um sorriso amarelo e uma grande gota na cabeça..."

Na manhã seguinte...

- Mas okaasan... eu não posso ir mesmo? Já terminei os deveres de hoje...

- Você terminou os estudos de um dia! E está pelo menos uma semana atrasado! Daqui você não sai enquanto não colocar tudo em dia! – falou a mãe com firmeza antes de sair do quarto batendo a porta.

Gohan suspirou inclinando a cadeira para trás com as mãos na cabeça.

- É... acho que não tem jeito mesmo... – pensou desanimado e começou a estudar.

Enquanto isso, Chi Chi foi para o quarto para descansar um pouco. Desde que Goku havia voltado à Terra e recebido o aviso de Trunks, ela preenchia os seus dias sem o marido e o filho cozinhando como nunca e principalmente fazendo roupas para os dois, já que eles destruíam praticamente uma por dia durante os treinos. Ultimamente, entretanto, estas atividades que ela mesma havia se proposto a fazer estavam cansando-a com facilidade. Por isso ela resolveu recolher-se um pouco e foi para o quarto onde se recostou nos travesseiros da cama, procurando não se aconchegar demais para não dormir, pois queria levar um chá e alguns doces para o filho como lanche e recompensa por ele estar estudando. Mas o cansaço era muito e ela acabou adormecendo com um leve sorriso nos lábios por saber que ainda que estudando contra vontade, seu filho estava em casa, e não treinando e se machucando como todos os outros dias.

Gohan despertou com o rosto colado no livro de álgebra.

- Ah, não... perdi duas horas no mínimo! – exclamou olhando para o relógio – Agora é que não vou conseguir terminar isso nunca! Ah... o que será que o otousan e o Piccolo-san estão fazendo agora... hum!... Mas que estranho... – pensou olhando novamente para o relógio – A esta hora okaasan já teria me trazido alguma coisa... Será que... – levantou-se esperançoso e foi em direção ao quarto dos pais, que estava com a porta entreaberta – oba... ela dormiu! Acho que posso dar uma escapada agora... – pensou feliz e voltou correndo para o quarto para se trocar.

Em algum ponto da Montanha de Paoz...

- Há há... você fica realmente bem mal-humorado sem Gohan por perto não é? Isto é só um treino, Piccolo! Se segura um pouco aí senão vai acabar destruindo a Terra! – exclamou Goku enquanto se levantava após ter recebido um golpe que poderia ter destruído pelo menos metade do planeta.

- Ah, vê se não me enche, eu não to nem aí pro pirralho do seu filho!

- Otousan! Piccolo-saaaaan! – a voz de Gohan chegando voando rapidamente interrompe a discussão dos dois homens.

- Gohan! Conseguiu terminar os estudos? – pergunta Goku passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltos do filho.

- Ah... eu ... bem... – responde o menino enquanto uma grande gota se forma sobre a sua cabeça ".

- Chega de conversa! – interrompe Piccolo – Aproveitando que o Gohan chegou vamos intensificar um pouco as coisas por aqui!

E assim o treino se seguiu, pesado como sempre.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Son...

- Ahhhhh... não... – Chi Chi exclama despertando – Acabei dormindo... Nossa, já são sete horas! O Gohan ainda não deve ter terminado de estudar ainda, coitado, ele está sem comer desde o almoço! Vou levar alguma coisa para ele! – e sai correndo em direção à cozinha – Gohan!- chama ela com carinho ao entrar no quarto do filho com uma bandeja enorme de comida, afinal, ela bem sabe o que é o apetite de um sayajin... - Já pode descansar um pouco e... AAHHHH! – exclama ela jogando toda a comida pelos ares ao ver a escrivaninha vazia o/ - Aquele... ah, não, fugir de casa já é demais! Deve estar com Goku e Piccolo! Grrrrrr meu filhinho virou um delinguente rebelde buaaaaaaa T.T Isso é tudo culpa do Goku! ò.Ó

- olá Chi Chi! Alguém em casa? – chama o pai de Chi Chi entrando na residência dos Son – onde é que vocês estão? – e vai entrando até encontrar Chi Chi esbravejando sozinha no quarto de Gohan – Ai ai... o que foi que aconteceu desta vez hem, filha?

- Papai! É tudo culpa do Goku! Gohan devia ficar em casa hoje para colocar a matéria em dia mas ele fu... fug...giu... – responde Chi Chi desmaiando antes do fim da frase.

- Chi Chi! Mas o que... o que...

Alguns instantes depois, Goku e Gohan chegam em casa.

- Hum... então era isso... você não tinha terminado os seus deveres ainda então saiu de casa sem sua mãe perceber? Ah... isso não esta certo, Gohan...- Goku falou anormalmente sério para um Gohan de cabeça baixa.

- Eu sei otousan... gomen nasai...- desculpou-se ele – vou falar com a okaasan...

- Está bem então, peça desculpas à sua mãe e amanhã eu falo com ela sobre afrouxar um pouquinho as coisas... Não concordo muito com esse exagero dela com os estudos de qualquer jeito, mas acho que entendo um pouco... – e sorriu dando pancadinha leves na cabeça do filho. Ele sabia que desde que Gohan nascera, ele também havia pressionado, ainda que não tão diretamente, para que ele ficasse forte, apesar de saber que o garoto não tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar que ele ao enfrentar um oponente perigoso – bem, vamos entrar, então! Chi Chi! Já chegamos!

- Goku! Que bom que chegaram! Estamos aqui no quarto! – falou a voz de Gyuma ou o enorme pai de Chi Chi.

-Ah, o senhor esta aqui? Que bom e... – Goku olha para baixo e vê toda a comida espalhada na entrada do quarto de Gohan e olha interrogativo para o garoto.

- Eu... eu não sei... não estava assim quando eu saí daqui...- e entrou apressado no quarto dos pais acompanhado por Goku – Okaasan! Mas... ojiichan... o que foi que... – questionou ele dirigindo-se ao avô ao ver a mãe deitada na cama com uma toalha molhada na cabeça.

- Bem... quando eu cheguei ela estava bem nervosa no seu quarto, Gohan... Tinha jogado a bandeja pelos ares quando viu que você não estava lá...Acho que acabou desmaiando por causa da irritação...Mas não se preocupe, Gohan! Ela vai ficar bem logo – completou ele passando a mão gigantesca nos cabelos do neto.

Enquanto isso, Goku já havia atravessado o quarto e se sentado ao lado da mulher na cama.

- Gohan, acho melhor você ir limpar o que a sua mãe derrubou, certo?

- Sim, otousan... – respondeu o filho e saiu de cabeça baixa do quarto.

- É, Goku, não acho bom mesmo que ela acorde e já dê de cara com vocês dois ehheh.

- É, assim pelo menos ela vai poder me esganar antes de falar como Gohan – respondeu ele enquanto passava a mão na cabeça ligeiramente febril da mulher – mas... – observou ele, olhando de Chi Chi para a velha bacia que costumavam usar para esfriar o pano e da bacia para Gyumaou e dele para a mulher novamente – o senhor não tem a sensação de que já viu essa cena antes não?

- Hum? Como assim? – perguntou ele observando a filha com um pouco mais de cuidado – é verdade... - respondeu, então,após um certo tempo com um olhar distante – parece que não é a primeira vez que algo assim acontece... um...

E os dois ficam pensando por algum tempo até que Chi Chi finalmente acorda.

- Anh... o que foi que acont... Ah! Lembrei! Goku, ora, seuuuu! É tudo culpa sua o nosso Go Go han...- e desmaia novamente nos braços do marido O.O

- Chi Chi! O que é que ta acontecendo? Exclama ele, que olha para a mulher com os olhos girando (.)

- Ahhhh... to com tontuuura... um...! – exclama ela após algum tempo, quando seus olhos voltam ao foco – por que eu tenho a impressão de que isso já aconteceu antes? – pergunta ela, olhando do marido para o pai e em seguida para si mesma pelo espelho que havia em frente a cama.

- Peraí... desmaio...febre...tontura... – Goku enumera nos dedos olhando para a esposa ligeiramente confuso – Ela só ficou assim quando o...

- Gohan? – exclamou Chi Chi quando o filho apareceu na entrada do quarto com um prato de sopa nas mãos.

- Quer comer alguma coisa, okaasan? – perguntou ele um pouco temeroso de olhar para a mãe.

Chi Chi fez cara de enjôo por um instante, mas arregala os olhos em seguida ao olhar novamente para o filho, assim como Goku e Gyumaou.

- um? O que foi que aconteceu, pessoal? – pergunta Gohan um pouco confuso com as feições da família.

Os três adultos páram, então de encarar Gohan e se entreolham sorridentes.

- Então era isso! Exclamam juntos e começam a rir felizes, deixando Gohan sem entender nada.

- Gohan, precisamos conversar... – Chi Chi fala com carinho para o filho.'

é isso pessoal, espero que tenham curtido o primeiro capitulo! heheh depois eu posto o resto e introduzo a goma na historia rssssss bjsssssssss reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Alguns meses depois...

- O que foi Son? – Piccollo reclamou contrariado – Está ainda mais lerdo do que de costume! Desse jeito você não serve nem pro meu aquecimento!

- Há há me desculpe... – Goku respondeu após ter sido derrubado diversas vezes pelos ataques de Piccolo mesmo estando na sua forma da super sayajin – Acho que hoje a coisa não anda mesmo...

Gohan olhou para o pai. Desde o começo do treino Goku parecia um pouco distraído, o que não era normal. De repente, um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos do saiyajin e já de cabelos pretos, ele se levantou no ar e após um pequeno aceno de despedida para Piccolo, saiu voando em direção à sua casa.

- Um! Mas o que... Ah! – exclamou Gohan preparando-se para tomar o caminho de casa também – Com licença Piccolo-san, acho que só nos veremos amanhã. – e saiu a toda velocidade.

- Humpf! Humanos! – bufou Piccolo – realmente não os entendo...

Na casa dos Son...

- Ah, aí estão vocês! Chegaram bem na hora! Acabou de acontecer – disse o pai de Chi Chi que saía do quarto para o banheiro para lavar as mãos. Já era segunda vez que ele fazia esse procedimento então estava bem calmo quando o genro e o neto chegaram em casa.

Goku entrou no quarto e vê a esposa deitada na cama com um pequeno embrulho nos braços e sorri. Gohan se aproxima rápido para observar o irmãozinho recém-nascido.

- Olha otousan! Ele é exatamente igual ao senhor!

ChiChi sorri com a observação do filho mais velho e olha para o bebê. Ele tinha exatamente os mesmos olhos e cabelos de Goku. Era uma semelhança que nem mesmo Gohan, que já era bem parecido com o pai, tinha. Goku simplesmente passou o braço por trás das costas da mulher e acariciou o filho mais velho com o braço livre. Gyumaou ainda contemplou por alguns instantes a família antes de se aproximar dela.

- E então? Já decidiram o nome do garoto?

Goku e Chi Chi se entreolharam. Ainda não tinham pensado nisso. Afinal, o nome de Gohan havia vindo tão naturalmente que era como se esperassem que o do beb6e também viesse.

- Ahn... Bom, como fui eu que dei o nome do Gohan talvez a ChiChi queira escolher o deste...

- Eu... ainda não sei...

- E você, Gohan? O que acha? Alguma idéia? – indagou Gyumaou diante da indecisão de Chi Chi. Gohan balançou a cabeça. Ele tampouco havia pensado nisso – bom, não há pressa mesmo, pensem com calma.

* * *

Chi Chi estava em um lugar escuro e de repente ouviu a voz de Goku vir de algum lugar de dentro dela mesma. "Chichi" chamou ele, com a voz alegre e carinhosa de sempre. "eu só voltei para falar que não precisam me ressuscitar...". "Ressuscitar?" pensou ela desesperada. Isto quer dizer que você... "eu sei que isso não é legal para você e para os nossos garotos, mas sei que enquanto eu estiver vivo continuarei trazendo perigos para a Terra..."ele continuou num tom levemente mais baixo. "Não!" exclamou Chi Chi "eu preciso de você, Goku! E os nossos filhos? O bebê nem te conhece!" "eu sei que agora Gohan poderá cuidar de todos bem melhor do que eu... e quanto ao bebê, se ele precisar de mim, conseguirá me alcançar. Tudo o que eu quero é que vocês vivam felizes na Terra e então eu viverei feliz aqui no Tengoku ( céu em japonês ). Eu olharei por todos vocês sempre daqui. Até algum dia Chichi... me desculpe por te deixar..."e após um clarão um contorno luminoso do rosto de Goku apareceu no céu escuro...

* * *

- Chi Chi! Você está bem? – perguntou Goku balançando levemente levemente o corpo encharcado de suor da mulher, que ainda segurava a criança recém-nascida nos braços.

- Ah! Goku? É você? – ela suspirou aliviada, abraçando fortemente o marido com a mão livre.

- Um?... o que foi que...

- Ah... não é nada... – respondeu ela, desvencilhando- se de Goku.

- Acho que você teve um pesadelo né? Mas já passou.

- É... – suspirou ela, olhando pensativa para a pequena réplica do marido em seus braços. Havia sonhado que Goku partira... para o Tengoku... isso era um péssimo sonho e definitivamente não valia a pena ficar pensando nele, ainda mais agora que faltavam menos de seis meses para o aparecimento dos andróides construídos para matá-lo. Cada vez que pensava nisso seu coração gelava. Mas pelo menos agora ela tinha a certeza de que não ficaria sozinha nem na hora que Goku e Gohan partissem para a luta... era um consolo muito triste, mas mesmo assim, ela sentia que seria aquela criança que a manteria ligada para sempre ao marido, onde quer que ele estivesse. Então, ela lembrou-se de algo que Goku havia dito em seu sonho... que se ele precisasse, o bebê poderia alcançá-lo no tengoku... Goku... tengoku... Goku... Ten... Goku... Go...Ten...! – É isso! Goten!- ela exclamou olhando do bebê para Goku e dele para Gohan que havia acabado de entrar no quarto.

- Ah? Goten?

- Ele vai se chamar Goten! – ela respondeu, olhando para o filho com ternura.

Assim os três sorriram felizes! Goku e Gohan tinham adorado o nome que Chi Chi escolhera.

- Humanos... hunf... quem os entende... – Piccolo resmunga enquanto observa a casa dos Son a uma certa altura do chão – Primeiro aquela humana de cabelos azuis... e agora a mulher do Son... tsc... mas... esses bebês têm um certo poder... até maior do que o de Gohan logo que o conheci... interessante... – e deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto voava para as montanhas para treinar mais um pouco. Se ele tinha alguma curiosidade sobre a força dos novos mestiços de sayajins e humanos, tinha de estar vivo após a luta com o andróides...


End file.
